Of Open doors and piggy to the market
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: The hell with the no nail oath. His little piggy was going to walk through her door and go to her market before the night was over. And either he would get her out of his system, or he would turn into a Jessica Day addict. But he really didn't care. The piggy had to go to the market. It was just that easy. Post 2.19, pre 2.20


**Title**: Open doors and piggy's to the market

**Author**: Little Firestar84

**Fandom**: New Girl

**Characters/pairings: **Jess, Nick.

**Status**: complete

**Rating**: T

**Word count: **~1650

**Summary**: "The hell with the no nail oath. His little piggy was going to walk through her door and go to her market before the night was over. And either he would get her out of his system, or he would turn into a Jessica Day addict. But he really didn't care. The piggy _had_ to go to the market. It was just that easy. Post 2.19, pre 2.20

**A/N: **Spoiler for 2.19, with references to the whole series, and a bit of craziness. Excuse any presence of OOC, but I'm slowly catching up with the Italian run... and this is probably the second or third time in years that I'm writing something that it's not The Mentalist related.

* * *

The second kiss of the evening had been a mistake. Nick was pretty sure of it. The first one, when he practically ordered her to get rid of her clothes? That had been pretty spontaneous. But the second one, when they had both left their room just to make out like horny teenagers in the hallway and scream at each other afterward?

Not so much.

Ok, it wasn't like he had planned it-planning wasn't his thing in general- but it couldn't be defined as spur of the moment either. _If_ it could be defined at all.

Still pacing his room, Nick groaned out loud, running his hands through his hair, cursing the day he had voted yes to add Jessica Day to their little screwed up family of roommates.

And the day he saw her naked.

And the first time he understood he was attracted to her (and also when he told her that he was, indeed, attracted to her).

And the day she was wondering what to do in case she had to get pregnant soon and all he wanted to do was begging her to pick him.

And when she thought she wasn't good in bed and wanted advice because she wanted to sleep with Paul and he almost screamed at her that he was willing to teach her a thing or two -on the condition that she would dump the teacher afterward.

And when she complained she needed a spark in her relationship and he wanted to tell her that the spark was right before her eyes.

And the day she posed as his girlfriend and for a short while he wished for it to be real.

And the first time he kissed her.

And when he almost had sex with her just few minutes before. Or hours. He didn't know. He wasn't very good with time.

Oh God.

Oh God. Oh God! He had it bad. He was cursing every single day since they had met because... because she was simply driving him crazy, and he was sick and tired of getting dumped by every single one of his girlfriends because one way or another Jess was always, always, the third wheel, both physically, emotionally or because he just couldn't shout up and stop talking about her all day long.

He had to put an end to that. And there was just one way out of that troublesome situation. He had to be Hemingway and take the bull for the horns. Yup. He had to face her, and talk her into getting rid of her clothes and get each other out of the respective systems. And screw the no nail oath. His little piggy was going to her market before the night was over!

Shouting her name, he stormed out of his room just to enter in her own, slamming the door against the wall first and closed later. It wasn't exactly his kind of thing, even if he could admit that he had indeed anger issues (that had somehow increased since they had met), but he really, really hoped that it would turn her on.

"Take off your clothes" She was sitting on her bed, still clothed, biting her fingernails, and she stared wide-eyed at her flat-mate was he was quickly, but somehow surely, undressing, right before her.

She was still fully clothed when his hands went to his last clothing item, his briefs, ready to get rid of them. "Ok, you want for me to undress you? Because, just for the record, I can totally do it. If you want it, that's it. Do you want for me to undress you, Jessica?"

Great. His biggest enemy, words. Why did he have to talk and ruin it all?

"Jessica?" he called. But she just stared at him like he suddenly had a second head or six arms.

And stared.

And stared a bit more.

"Jess?" he tried again, suddenly scared that she had gone into shock. Could arousal do that? Or was she scared? Oh God. She really didn't want him and now he had fucked up big time whatsoever friendship they had. The guys were going to kill him and then bring him back just to kill him some more.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea..." she suddenly told him, even if her eyes were still glued to his hips, to those big, warm, expert and callous hands ready to get rid of those awful boxers and reveal his nakedness to her eyes once again. "I mean... you are the one that always said that I couldn't handle a friends with benefits kind of thing, that there is no way that I can have sex with a man I don't have some kind of feelings for..."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. And, by the way, the whole thing you said before about being _interested_ in me instead of attracted? I think I heard it, but, Jess?"

"Yes?" she asked him, staring at him with those huge blue eyes of hers, very, very hopeful.

"Remember this moment, because there is a good chance I'll never say it again: you were right."

'About me nor being a Gold Digger?" she asked, confused. Two years, she had said many, many things, after all.

"Yes, I mean, no...I mean, I know you are no Gold Digger, but I thought about..." he paused, hands on his hips not to remove his boxers but simply because it was time to be honest, and because he was so damn scared because feelings weren't his things and he just didn't know what to do with those damn fingers and how to say those words. "At the cabin. You told me that I was no man for a no string attached relationship. Said that to be with a girl, I really, really had to like her, that sex, as great as it could be, just couldn't be enough... and I know that Shawn kind of negate this whole thing, but I just went through her door because I thought that your door was closed..." he said, mimicking the action in the same way he had done earlier while trying to discuss the thing with the guys.

"Nick?" she called, closing her eyes as she felt the impending arrival of a huge headache. God. They guy could be a mess. And infuriating. And confusing. And so damn adorable and sexy... but feelings weren't his thing. He just couldn't be clear, once in his life. Beating about the bush? Definitely Nicholas Miller's style.

"and I just wanted to get your door out my system, and this is the only reason I went to her market. Had I know that you wanted for me to walk through your door, I would have gone to your market because your door is the only door that I have wanted to walk through in the last couple of years, but your market has always been closed for me, or at least I thought it was, this is why I walk through another door and went to another market even if it was your door I wanted ..."

"NICHOLAS MILLER!" She screamed, and that finally got his attention. But mostly, she finally managed to shout him up. Ah, the silence. She loved it! "Wow. Thanks. I needed it. All that taking about markets, pigs and doors was getting me an headache. So, anyway, just to be clear... you want to have sex with me, right?"

"Yes! I mean, No, I mean, I want to have sex with you, but not as in sex. Because I know that your door is open, but you have to understand that mine is open too, and..."

Great. The headache was already back.

"NICK MILLER, DO YOU OR DON'T YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME?"

"YES I DO!" he screamed, not really knowing while he was screaming. Because she was screaming, too? He wasn't so sure, but, man...it was hot. He liked it. A lot. "But... but not just for your body. Do I think you are hot? Yes. But do I want you only because of that? Nope" Mostly? Yep. But not exclusively for that reason. Ehy, he was still a guy. And he had seen her naked, after all.

"Why, Why, Why, Mr. Miller, are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for me?" she told him, all smug and smiles and sing-singing as she asked to him, hands behind her back. "

"Jessica? Shout up" and since she kept singing that damn song, he did the only thing he could think of: he attacked her. Kissed he like a man, like she told him she wanted and needed to be kissed, and the hell with his injured hand. He couldn't even feel the pain.

When they parted, out of breath and with wild eyes, swollen lips and messy hair, she looked at Nick in the eyes, like a character in a Sergio Leone western, ready to fight at midday before the saloon, doing a perfect accent like she was the sheriff.. "Ehy cowboy, it's time for little piggy to go the market..."

"Jess? Seriously, shut up and take off those clothes." And as he said so and kissed her once again, between moans and sighs, he got rid of the last layer of clothing and then jumped in bed with her, ready to get his desire for her out of his system... and turn, instead, in a monogamous, silly in love with Jessica Day addict.

And as much as he didn't like labels... Emotional Fluffer? Not so much. Boyfriend? Hell, yeah!

Or maybe... just the guy she could spend all her time with, until she didn't meet her husband. Or decided to just marry him. Who knew.

But that was food for the mind for another day. For now... he would simply go through her door and to the market.


End file.
